My Past, Our Future
by RhenC4rbine
Summary: Kagome is the average school girl but wherever she goes a silver blur lingers. Secrets she never knew existed appear and on one fateful night her life changes and shes dragged into a 500 year war between two clans. Past mistakes, a new future! InuXKag
1. My Guardian

My Past, Our Future

Kagome Higurashi, the average school girl with her boy friend Kouga Magatsuhi but every where she goes a silver blur lingers. Secrets she never knew existed appear and then on one fateful night her life changes and shes dragged into a 500 Year old rivalry on two clans

Chapter 1: My guardian

The ringing sound covered the room and soon to wake up the raven haired beauty but being the non-morning person Kagome is she lazily when to the bathroom to wash up.

She got dressed, brushed her hair and ate some breakfast and she waited outside for a certain someone.

From a distance you could see a car coming. It was Koga Magatsuhi her boyfriend coming closer and finally stopped in front of her "Care for our daily ride babe?" He asked

"Yeah, Thanks" She replied shooting him her famous sunshine smile

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on they arrived at school. Kagome made her way to her locker with Koga on her tail. While gathering her books she was greeted with a hand and she turned around and smiled. It was Sango Kinamoto. She was a Varsity swimmer and popular in most places of the school though she hung out with Kagome the most. And so they headed of to class

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school was finished she headed of home Koga had some sort of "appointment"

So she went home with Sango instead. They reached an intersection, this is where they usually split up since there homes were in different places after all. While walking she hears the sound of a scream and sees an ally so she runs there.

It was a robber with a knife and a woman on the ground. Kagome went in front of that man to stop him "Stop! Don't you dare hurt them!" Kagome defended "Or what? Your just a puny girl! What could you do? Who cares I'll just kill you!" He charged at Kagome

And kicked her in her stomach. She grunted and fell to the ground in pain. "See! How pathetic you are!" She was losing her consciousness and her eyes were about to close but then a silver blurred came in front of her eyes then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up her head was aching and she clutched it with her hand 'What happened?' remembering the events last night 'And what was that silver blur?'

Then she looked at her clock and went wide eyed.

It was 5:55! Koga's coming in 5 Minutes and she was still in her yesterday's uniform! She rushed to the bathroom did a quick bath, dressed up and practically drank her breakfast and ran off outside her house and glad to see Koga just parking in front of her lawn. "Well get in babe. We don't want to be late" "Yeah" Kagome replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She made it to her locker and was once again greeted by Sango but when she look behind her she saw a Silver Blur again. 'Was that..' "Hiya Kagome! Man waking up today was so hard thanks to my-" "Kagome…Kagome?" She didn't reply instead she ran after the silver blur and when she turned around the corner it was a dead end. "Kagome! Is something wrong?" Sango asked worried about her friend "Huh? Oh no. I'm fine lets head to class" Kagome said but Sango was still suspicious but decided to leave it for later.

After Class it was lunch period. Sango, Kagome and Koga sat in their usual spot, The edge of the cafeteria. Sango then brought the subject up again "So Kagome. Is something wrong?" Sango asked "Nothings wrong. I'm just a bit tired that's all." Kagome defended. Sango sighed and grabbed Kagome by the wrist. Koga was standing up and about to follow them "Koga. This is between me and Kagome. Girl talk you know?" she said sending him a fiery glare as if she was a devil. Kagome giggled at that but was dragged by Sango behind the school library.

"Right. Back to business. Tell me Kagome what happened?" Sango asked again. "Look I told you already. Nothing happened! I'm just a tad bit tired." Kagome defended again. "Kagome…I'm your friend aint I?" She nodded "Then let me help you! Just tell me. You trust me don't you?" she said with pleading eyes begging her to spill. Kagome sighed knowing she wouldn't win this fight so she began her story. She ended it to the part where she was about to be killed "God! How did you save yourself?" "Well…I didn't but before I blacked out there was a blur of silver but that's all I saw." "Blur of Silver?" "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it saved me" "Well maybe it's a stalker" "But it saved me" then the bell rang surprising the girls. "Well lets get back to class we don't want to be late after all" Sango nodded and they ran to their next class.

Class was over and everyone was leaving. Kagome was walking outside the front of the school building but suddenly there was a huge explosion and the clock collapsed and was coming right at Kagome. Then it was a Silver blur 'That silver again!' and there was a big flash blinding the whole school and before they knew it the clock was gone and turned into dust. Sango, Koga, other students and some teachers gathered around her to see if she was alright. "Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked worried "Yeah I'm fine. Did you see that huge flash?" Sango nodded but they shrugged it off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Kagome once again parted ways at the intersection and Kagome was going through the same path going home. Along the path she heard some rustling in the trees and that familiar Silver blur again.

Since she noticed it the noices stopped and with a silent whisper she said

"Thank you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was my first Fanfic tell me what you think. I ploted it out while I was at school and it's a bad time for that as well XD

I don't plan to make this everyday because Inspiration doesn't come just everyday. It takes time so until then

See you!

-Rhen Var


	2. Memories

_Chapter 2: Memories_

_There was a Big castle surronded by a lively villag, where Dog Demons resided._

_Filled with lush mountains, green trees and healthy animals it was known as "Heavenly Paradise". At the edge of the city were two Dog Demons playing about. The first one was a 5 Year old boy with Silver hair, two white dog ears and a red Haori. The second one was a little girl a year younger then the Silver haired lad. She had dark raven hair, two black dog ears and a green kimono with a flower design. Yes it was a peaceful country but one day a dark cloud appeared, little by little the sky was being by the darkness until no light could be seen. Everything was silent, not a single bird nor movement but then it happened. A huge sound came from the castle and it started to burn and people evacuated but then the castle was surrounded by demons and thus killing most of them. The two dog demons could only stare at the horror in front of them hoping that this didn't just happen. Just then one of the demons spotted them and so the boy carried the girl on his back and ran away. Though he was fast, these demons were faster and they were soon corned by a cliff and they were closing by. But a spike came flying at them, the boy dodge it but he fell on a rock backwards and thus fell. The last thing the girl saw was a man. He had dark black hair, red eyes and a sort of evil grin on him as they fell of the cliff._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome woke up, panting and sweating in her bed. "Was it all a dream?" starting to remember what she just dreamed about "And that boy…" but she was then burst out of her thoughts at the sounds of her ringing alarm clock. She sighed and then continued her normal routine. She bathed, dressed up, ate breakfast and waited for Kouga to pick her up. And so she headed to school

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching for her locker she was then greeted by Sango "Morning Kagome! Have a good sleep?" She paused at this but then answered just as fast "Yeah! Just full of energy!" She smiled. And so the bell rang and they headed for class. The teacher then came in and they greeted each other. "Ok class we have a new student today! His name is Miroku Yamazaki and hes from Tunisa" he then shot Sango a blink and she just smiled back 'What the?' Kagome thought but just shrugged it off. "Oh Miroku? Wasn't there someone suppose to be with you?" The teacher asked "Yes ma'am but he cant make it today so hes coming tomorrow" Miroku replied "I see" The teacher nodded in understanding. "Then please take a seat between Sango and Kouga so we can begin our class.

The bell rang signaling lunch time and found Sango and Miroku up ahead and so she walked to them "You know maybe we should tell her" Sango said "We cant. He isn't here yet and-" but was cut off "Hey you two!" Kagome said in her cheery tone "AAH!" Both Sango and Miroku yelled out. "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi! Your Miroku right? Nice to meet you!" Kagome introduced "Kagome Higurashi?" She nodded "Not for long" Miroku mumbled "Excuse me?" Kagome asked "Huh? Oh nothing! Lets get to lunch! I'm starved!" then Miroku dragged Sango into the cafeteria. "What did he mean by "Not for long"? Wait…" She froze on the spot "How did I hear that?"

School ended with the bell ringing and everyone was leaving. Sango was running after Kagome "Hey Kagome! Wanna go to Fusion?" Sure! That would be nice." Kagome replied and smiled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they made it to Fusion and ordered their food and started chatting about some stuff. Then Sango asked "How are you and Kouga?" "Pretty good though he hasn't been talking to me much" Kagome answered "Anyway Sango what were you and Miroku talking about? Who was this 'he' and 'she'?" "Uhh well He was my dad and She was my Mom. We became friends and we wanted to plan my parent's surprise party this coming month" Sango said "Oh I see"…'wait a minute…Wasn't her parent's birthday 3 months ago?' Kagome thought but was then distracted by big crash and shattering glass. Just then a black figure appeared.

It looked like a black ball with red eyes "I've found you wench!" The black figure spoke "Me?" Kagome said "Don't play dumb! I'd know that scent anywhere!" Then it started growing four legs and each had claws, he had a tail or you can think of him as a black Jaguar "Prepare to die!" It slashed her but luckily she dodged it and made a run for it into the forest. "Good think I took up track and field" Yes she was fast runner but the Jaguar was faster and was closing in fast. Then a dog ran in front of her and she jumped over it and landed on a round rock and then tripped, spraining her ankle from the fall and the Jaguar went into a plunging position ready to give the final blow and so she closed her eyes.

BANG!

The sound of Metal meeting metal. She then opened her eyes a bit but when she saw that silver silk like hair she went wide eyed. 'Its him!' She thought out loud in her mind.

He was holding the Jaguar's claws from her delicate skin and a pretty swell job if I made add. The Jaguar then used his other claw to kill the man but the man pushed his the first claw then parried the one coming at him, making the Jaguar flinch and leaving an opening the man then took this chance and then slashed his sword in a straight vertical light and then releasing a yellow aura obliterating the jaguar and leaving for huge lines.

She stared in awe. 'He's really strong!' She thought. He then sheathed his sword and look back at her slowly and then it happened. Gold Amber eyes meeting Chocolate brown eyes. In that second these visions appeared in her head like a tidal wave. She clutched her head in pain. Fire, Blood Shed, Dead bodies and two dog demons under a Sakura blossom. 'Those kids again! From my last dream!' time seemed to slow down as the little girl's lips moved slowly as words came out and at the same time. both the little girl and Kagome spoke one name that just popped out.

"Inuyasha" then she fainted


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Kagome woke up in a daze. She was sleeping on a comfy bed. Her head was still hurting a bit but not enough to annoy the hell out of her. The door then opened and it was that silver haired man again. "I see your awake" he then came closer, took a seat and lay a tray of food in front of her. "Eat" though she stared at it "Its not Poisoned" He then took a bite on the piece of steak. Realizing it wasn't poisoned she then ate it but still gracefully. After her meal they stayed there in the silence a bit longer. Then Kagome spoke up "Your name is Inuyasha right?" he nodded "Oh. Well I'm-" "Kagome Higurashi" She stared at him in surprise "How did you know" He was silent about it and tense so she just dropped the subject and started a new one. "Where am I?" She asked "This is my home. Its in the Park's forest" "Park's forest? I never saw one" "Well maybe you never tried to notice" "I guess so…" then she tried to stand up but was stopped by Inuyasha "You need to rest more so stay here. It wont bother me" She nodded and laid down again but she then noticed she was wearing an yellow kimono with a cherry blossom design "where are my clothes?" he then held up his hand and it was her uniform! "Y-you changed me?!" And then she smelled herself "And Bathed me!?" He nodded but then she started a little fiery aura and it was burning Inuyasha's flesh "But if I didn't then you might get sick" he defended then the fired burned out. He sighed in relief, stood up and walked to the door "Well you better get some rest. I'll wake you up tomorrow so you can go to school" she nodded, placed her head on the soft pillow and drifted to sleep.

Before she did become fully asleep she was thinking about certain stuff. 'Who is this Inuyasha? Why do I feel like I know him? How does he know me? Its like I've met him before but where?' and then she fell asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she found herself in her room inside her school uniform and…. "HE BATHED ME AGAIN!!? That sick pervert! One of these days I'll-" And was cut off by her alarm clock. She glared at it "Damn clock. Sometimes I wonder if it's really just a clock" she then went down and ate her breakfast. When she got out of the house she got a message from Kouga.

-Sorry Kags can't pick you up today- She sighed and went for the train instead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got to her locker and was greeted by Sango "Hey Sango. Have you seen Kouga?" She asked "No I haven't he's not with you?" "No he said he had to do something first" "Oh well maybe he'll come tomorrow" the bell rang and they ran to class

The teacher came in "Good morning class! Today we have another new student!" then the class started to whisper to each other "Quiet down class. We want to meet him after all" they then looked at her and listened "Good. Lets welcome Inuyasha Taisho" ' "Inuyasha"?' Kagome thought but then a man with black hair came in. and no dog ears "Well come boy! I hope you get along with everyone here so take you seat by Kagome so we can begin. Speaking of which is Kouga absent?" Kagome then spoke up "Yes ma'am. I didn't see him this morning" "I see well lets begin"

The bell then rang signaling lunch. She then saw Sango, Miroku AND Inuyasha talking at their usual spot. "So you're here. When are you telling her?" Sango asked. "Soon, soon. Don't worry when the time comes I will" Inuyasha said "Well lets hope nothing bad happens" Miroku said "Tell who want if nothing bad happens?" "Ah!" Sango and Miroku screamed and Inuyasha flinched a bit but kept a good posture. "Is that really you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked I mean he doesn't have silver hair! "Yeah it's me. It's just that people don't really take my silver hair and my dog ears lightly so I use black hair instead" Inuyasha said "Oh well. I kind of liked your Silver hair and dog ears" Kagome said "So what are you talking about?" Kagome asked. She wanted to know. They were keeping it from here after all. "Well Sango and Miroku told me about Sango's parent's birthday party and she wanted us to invite you but we were hoping we could tell later on" Inuyasha defended "Oh I see. Say…You smell that? They're serving steak" Kagome said "Yeah your right! Making me hungry! Lets go and eat!" Sango said pulling Kagome with her while Miroku followed behind.

'She's improving faster then I thought-

My Kagome' Inuyasha thought following after them into the cafeteria


	4. Koga's Proposal

Ok! Heres the next chapter. enjoy it while you can!

Chapter 4: Koga's Proposal

Class ended with the bell. Signaling that class was over. Kagome was walking how but saw Koga running at her. He then caught up "Say Kagome. Would you like to go on a date? We're going to Starbucks (A/N: **I asked several classmates to give me a name of a 5 star restaurant but not one gave me a good answer besides that . ) **"Sure Koga. That would be nice" She replied smiling "Great! I'll pick you up at 6!" He then ran off and she waved him goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha yelled "Yeah?" Sango replied. "whose this Koga person?" He questioned this guy really bugged him though they never made eye contact he can just feel it. "Yes. He's Kagome's boyfriend." Sango explained "Is that all? Nothing else?" 'That's it? There has to be more' He thought "Well that's all I know. You may have to ask Kagome though." Sango then walked home. 'Hmm…I'll try the Principal's office' He thought and then quietly walked there without being noticed.

* * *

At 7 pm Koga and Kagome arrived at Starbucks. They both took a seat and ordered something to eat. "Say Koga. What did you use to do before you came here from China?" Kagome questioned trying to make up a conversation **(A/N Sorry I didn't mention this. Everyone is coming from different countries but you have to read this story to find out) **"I use to be a cop. I was pretty good so I was a full time worker and they acknowledged me as well." Koga answered "Wow. That must be hard catching criminals." "No, not really. Their pretty much the same guys with a hostage. They never look behind them though" They laughed together. The waiter came and served their orders and so they began to eat.

* * *

"Lets see Koga…Koga…Koga….ah here it is!" it was marked Koga but it seemed to be locked. "Feh nothing I cant handle" he then picked the lock with a pocket knife and opened it to find the folders. "Hmm lets see…Koga Magatsuhi, he was a professional cop when he was 16 in China but then one day he disappeared without a trace and a year later he came back claiming he came from Japan to just meet his girlfriend" 'girlfriend? Koga and Kagome just met this year' he thought then read on "Later on someone managed to find him unconscious and was seen is a mark shaped like a black octagon on the back of his right arm" 'BLACK OCTAGON!?' He dropped the folder and ran as fast as he can.

Koga and Kagome finished eating their meals. "Well let's go. Lets go somewhere just for us" Kagome nodded and followed him to the car. They then stopped at a park and saw a bench facing the cherry blossom's and the every beautiful moon. They sat their together her head against his shoulder for quite awhile

* * *

"Damn it! I have to hurry! I don't think she's ready for this yet!" he said while holding a golden locket in his hand and running with all his might

The moon was still shining. Its beauty hitting the couple under the cherry blossoms. Koga then grabbed Kagome's shoulder to move her to look at him in the eye. "Kagome. I've always wanted to tell you this ever since we met. You were always shining no matter what. You're the girl every man wants and this man wants you as his. I love you" Kagome went wide eyed 'H-He loves me?!' "I-I love you too" He then kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back but. 'what is this? Is this really a kiss? It feels so……empty' Kagome thought.

'Well Kagome. I guess this is goodbye' Koga thought with a knife in his hand.

**IMPORTANT!!**

I kind of liked this chapter. I have big plans alright! I cant wait to get to the good parts! This has me excited!

Anyway I'll try to make as many as I can this weekend before my Exam starts then I'm gone for a week. But until then

-Rhen


	5. Friends & Foes

Well another chapter yet again! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Friends & Foes

Inuyasha was running as fast as we he could but then he heard a loud female scream. He was already hoping that wasn't who he was thinking. 'What am I thinking? There the only ones in the park!'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome fell to the ground, unconscious. "Well Kagome. This is the end" and he held up his knife and he dove in for the final blow.

**BANG!**

"You!" Koga screamed he then jumped back from the figure in a black cloak hiding his face "Damn you! Prepare to die!" he then plunged at the figure but then

'!!!'

Koga then jumped back and retreated, disappearing in the darkness.

Inuyasha appeared he saw the black figure and Kagome lying on the ground. "So. He came here right?" Inuyasha asked. The figure faced him and nodded "I see." The figure then walked the opposite direction of where Inuyasha was facing and when they were shoulder to shoulder "He's back. The man you saw had the black octagon." The figure nodded and walked away.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and saw a long rip In her clothes that started from her right shoulder to her left waist. 'Hmm?' The wound then started to shrink a bit and soon blood stopped coming out but the scar was still there. "Not bad at all, though it's a bit early. She is quite a wonder." With that he picked her up and went into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was running though the forest and then a white and black castle appeared. He entered full speed and ran up the stairs he stopped at a two sided door and then went in front of the desk.

"You have failed to kill her Koga?" He said in a dark tone. "Yes. Sorry sir but there was interference" Koga defended. "Oh? Who was it?" "It was a black figure. I couldn't see a face though." Koga explained "I see. You may go." Koga then left

"A black figure huh? Looks like their still in this world. Well, I'll change that soon enough." His laugh then echoed through the walls of the castle

"Seriously that freak needs a life" Koga said walking along the halls

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miroku! Inuyasha just called!" Sango said running down the stairs of her home. Miroku was sitting on the couch watching TV. "He did? What did he say?" Miroku asked eating a burger "He's back." Miroku spat out the coke he was drinking "Miroku! That's an expensive rug!" Sango exclaimed "Sorry- Wait. Are you sure he said that!?" He bursted out. "Yeah." "Hmm…We'll need more help" Miroku then walks in the kitchen and takes the phone. He dials some numbers and it rings. "Hello? May I speak to-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha arrived at his house he walk to his room and laid Kagome on his bed. He left he went to the drawer to get a small towel and wet it in the sink. He placed it on Kagome's forehead and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was the castle again. Everyone was preparing for the feast of the successors. Everyone was working. Tables were set, chairs were placed and the food was being cooked at its finest. Demons from the nearby lands gathered in this castle._

"_Mama! Can I play outside?" Asked a little girl_

"_Sure you can honey but be sure to come back before dawn alright?" The older dog demon asked._

"_Alright! See you later mama!" She then ran outside of the castle_

_It was almost dawn the two dog demons were still having fun forgetting the time they continued._

"_I knew that girl would forget. Oh well I'll call her when the arrangements are ready"_

_She walked to the main hall and saw everyone getting ready._

_BANG!!_

_There was an explosion. Spider demons started busting in through the windows. They started crawling after the maids and servants. Spraying poison at them and melting their bodies._

_The queen was horrified. Then a black figure came. He was in a black coat along with another fleet of spiders. He came closer to the queen. Each step brought fear to the queen. "W-Who are you?!" She spoke "In time I will tell you but for now I must ask. Where is the jewel?" He spoke. "I'd never tell someone like you!" He slapped her._

"_Lets try this again. Where is the jewel?" His voiced seemed a bit pissed but never the less "I'll never tell you!" She spoke with all her might "Then die!" His armed transformed into a scythe and it was coming at her fast._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha came back into the room with a tray of food. He saw Kagome struggling in her sleep so he put the food on a table and sat on the chair beside the bed. She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up quickly "Whoa girl! Your still wounded so lay down and relax" .

She stared at the wall first then everything came back to her. 'Koga tried to- Kill me' She thought. Tears started to form in her eyes "Your crying. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked obviously worried. She stared at him she then ran to him and cried harder on his chest.

Then he understood. He held her back.

'What…What is this feeling? Its so…so warm, so safe…'

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm always with you."

She nodded and fell asleep…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What you think? I might make another chapter today if your lucky -

Till then

-Rhen


	6. Familiar Feelings

Yo! I made another chapter! Lucky you! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Familiar Feelings

Kagome was still asleep in Inuyasha's arms though he didn't mind. He liked it….a lot. 'If only Kagome knew' He sighed. Soon it would be time…soon

* * *

"Miroku you didn't just call-" "I did" Miroku cut her off "Are we really that desperate? We haven't even tried and we're calling "her"." Sango said "We cant risk it. Losing this battle could mean more then just physical injuries" Miroku explained 

"Alright but we need a vacation first. All of this is making my head spin. Lets call Inuyasha and Kagome, see if they want to hang out.

* * *

Kagome eventually woke up though she had puffy eyes from all that crying "Had a good sleep?" She nodded and stood up to get her clothes "Their in the cabinet I'll be making breakfast so come down when your done." He left the room and Kagome started to strip her clothes off. 

'Strange things have been happening lately. Its like I'm the only one excluded from all this' Kagome thought as she dressed. She finished and went downstairs to eat, she spotted the dinner table and sat there. Inuyasha came in with a plate. "Here. Eat up" she started to eat it. Amazingly Inuyasha can cook! This was pretty good but…this dish…I've tasted it before…"Inuyasha? What is this? It tastes pretty good" he was silent at first then he spoke "Finish it first then I'll tell you" she started eating it again. When she finished she faced Inuyasha. "So whats it made off?" He was silent again…"Uhh…hello? Do yo-" " Pig butt" he cut her off, she stared at him all blank oh no wait it wasn't blank "Hmm? She fainted with her eyes open…Meh, She'll get used to it" He then picked her up bridal style and went to the bedroom again then the phone rang

* * *

"Hello, Inuyasha?" Sango asked "Yeah its me so what's up?" "Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the-" Miroku then swiped the phone from Sango "strip club" Silence consumed the conversation "You joking right?" both Inuyasha and Sango asked together "Pretty much. The lake right?" Miroku asked "Yeah. We're having a picnic there and we were hoping you would join us" Sango asked "Sure, after everything that happened Kagome could use a rest" Inuyasha said 

"Good. Come to my house at 3. 'K good bye" she put the phone down and started to prepare"

* * *

He went back to the bedroom just to see Kagome changing in front of him 'Do I stay silent and watch or just get out?' His manly desires go the best of him 'Feh. Why not she's going to be my-" he was cut off from his thoughts "INUYASHA!?" he gulped and when he looked up he saw Kagome glaring at him, that glared would have pushed him through the wall but instead it froze him in place "You- sick pervert!!"

* * *

A huge "BANG" and a ear splitting scream rang through the forest birds flew up and animals hid 

Somewhere in America

a man and a woman were walking along the street

"You sick pervert!" that voice rang. "What?! I should have known you two timer! were over!" the woman said "No! it isnt true! Damn you Michael Jackson!"

* * *

"Damn that hurt!" Inuyasha complained "You bet it did! Ready for another round?!" She seemed to scream that "U-uh Sango invited us to a picnic and was wondering if you wanted to come" Inuyasha said and finally the fire died down "oh sure" she flashed him a smile and his heart skipped a beat 'Man I miss those!'

* * *

It was 3 already both Inuyasha and Kagome we're dressed up and waiting at Sango's front door. Sango and Miroku then came out and they went into Miroku's car and drove off. They had some conversations but otherwise it was silent. 

They reached the lake it was covered in fully bloomed Cherry blossoms **(A/N if your sick of cherry blossoms then suck it up. I find them the most and the only romantic plants I know) **they reached the park sat by the lake and laid out the picnic set. They had a great time. talking about old memories, fun times and hard times. It was a great picnic, just hanging out with friends and…someone special?

They finished eating and it was already 6pm "Yawn. We better get going" Sango said "Yeah I'm tired" Miroku said. "well you guys go ahead. We'll stay here a bit longer" Inuyasha said. "ok have fun you two" Miroku winked and Kagome blushed and both Miroku and Sango left.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the radiant moon and the sparkly lake. Everything was perfect as they sat side by side. Inuyasha place his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him. She blushed but snuggled closer to him, she looked up and saw him staring at him with his golden amber eyes they were beautiful but….there was some sadness in them…unknown sadness but

Before Kagome could react his lips touched hers.

She kissed him back 'this feeling…it feels warm…comforting….and safe…but…I felt this feeling before…when? I never knew Inuyasha….did I?' she thought but melted to his embrace anyway. It was a night they shared together watching everything in all their beauty. 'So. This is how it is huh? strange stuff happens, My boyfriend becomes my killer and I meet this guy? and before I knew it'

'I...I fell in love...'

* * *

Since you guys wanted it so bad I dedicated this chapter for Inuyasha and Kagome. 

I demand to be praise for my hard work! But till then and place

-Rhen


	7. Mother

Apparently, I DO have time! Well enjoy it!

Chapter 6: Mother

Kagome woke up. "That was quite the night…though so many things have happened…and-" the alarm clock was set off. "Ok now I'm sure it's alive" She got dressed, ate and waited outside 'Oh wait…Koga…" she sighed and went for the station to catch a train.

'Ugh. Its been one heck of a week'

* * *

Kagome was walking until she heard her name being mentioned. No one suspicious just "Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted grabbing her attention. "Come on! We don't want to be late!" they walked to their classroom together 

It was Lunch break and sure as heck Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat in their usual spot. "So…Kagome." Sango was trying to ask but she seemed a bit shy "Yeah?" She asked innocently "What happened between you and Inuyasha last night?" something seemed to hit Kagome in realization to what happened last night 'We kissed' "U-Uh. Nothing!" she said but her stuttering voice really wasn't going to stop this conversation "Suuuure. And I suppose Miroku didn't come to my house!" Sango said proudly but her confidence vanished when she just replayed what she just said "WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed "Cant hide it huh Sango dear?" He said smirking "N-no! I didn't mean it! Honest!" Sango was defending but Kagome just stared suspiciously

RING

The bell rang and lunch was over "Oh well look! We better get back to class!" Sango said. She stood and left "Hey! Don't leave me hanging!" Kagome exclaimed but all in vain

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Inuyasha and Kagome never talked ever since that night while Sango and Miroku were thinking of certain plans for themselves. Class was over and everyone was leaving.

* * *

While walking along the street Kagome seemed to sense something…it was coming from an ally. She ran their only to find a dead end but the feeling never left it was still there. 'What is this feeling? Its so dark, so sinister…just plain…evil' she shrugged it off and started to leave but a knife was flying at her at an incredible speed she didn't notice at it flew at her 

The knife was parried and it hit the ground. Kagome turned to see what the sound was from and found Inuyasha with his sword "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome was curious "Did you sense it?" He asked and was looking around "Yeah…I guess so"

"Kukuku. Not bad at all. Exactly what I would expect from a Hanyou."

Inuyasha started to growl. Kagome could practically feel his anger rising then on the upper right she saw a black figure but he wasn't covered, in fact he had red eyes, messy hair and that evil smirk. 'That smirk! From my dream!' Kagome thought

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Poisoned dripped with every sound of the name "Nice to see you again." He smiled evily "Shut up! Your going to die! Here and now!" with that Inuyasha leaped at Naraku "Touche" he then sent beams of light at the walls and debris started to fall on the both of them

"Feh!" With one swing he unleashed that familiar yellow aura but Naraku appeared right in front of him and kicked him…HARD

Inuyasha fell back beside Kagome "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" She said worried. "Y-yeah"

"Kukuku. You are strong but its not enough. Lets end it! Here and now!" he then charged an orb with shouki but was then hit by a pink aura that blasted him out. He was knocked into the corner. Another black figure appeared at the entrance of the ally.

"So you are alive eh? Feh. You got lucky Hanyou but next time you wont be!" with that he left in a smoke of his own jyaki.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked. The figure didn't speak but instead walked away. Inuyasha then stood up and followed the figure and soon Kagome as well

* * *

They then reached Kagome's house and she found her mom their sitting on her couch "Mom! What are you doing here from America?!" she looked at Kagome and smiled, she noticed the black figure and Inuyasha as well with his silver hair and dog ears "Have a seat" Kagome was surprised she just told them to sit with a stranger in black and a silver haired man with strange dog ears! "Mom? Is their something your not telling me?" "Sit and we'll talk" 

They sat in silence "So mom. What did you want to talk about? Why aren't you freaked about the person in black and Inuyasha? Why are you hear?" "Curious huh? That's my girl. At least that was my girl" she sighed sadly

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

The black figure then took of her hood and revealed a woman in her late 20s with raven hair, pointy elf ears and chocolate brown eyes.

Her mom sighed "Kagome. You arent Kagome Higurashi. You're Kagome Yukino"

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed "Then this is-"

"Yes. This is your real mother" the woman smiled at Kagome

and Kagome just stared blankly

* * *

Sooo? What ya' think? It isnt so bad but heck. I'm in for it now! Shudder! 

So Kagome's mother is revealed! and this Naraku person. What does he have to do with anything? Who knows! but till then

-Rhen


	8. Gather

Yes once again! Another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Gather

"M-M-MY **REAL** MOM!?!" Kagome screeched, Inuyasha covered his ears and her mother twitched.

"Yes. This is Hitomi Yukino." Miss H spoke.

"But why didn't you tell me!? Why keep it a secret?" Kagome sounded furious but was confused at all this

"Allow me to explain" Hitomi spoke. Kagome looked at her attentively

"We once lived in Japan along with your father Hideo Yukino with Inuyasha and his parents Gale Taisho and Izayoi Taisho. We were traveling to China and along the ride the plane had a malfunction and it started flying on its own. Soon enough we started heading down into the ground and the plane crashed. Both you, Inuyasha and me managed to survive but. Your father and his parents weren't so lucky. We ended up in America in some woods but then we found Miss H's house and she treated our wounds and went to the hospital to see if you two had any big problems. Inuyasha was fine but you Kagome had amnesia and so we had to leave you here and go back to Japan to do some important business we would share when you remembered everything so we left you with Miss H here and gave you the name Kagome Higurashi so that no one would know who you were."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Because it was a heavy duty for someone who wouldn't be so sure about who she was." She explained

"Plus I always wanted a child" Miss H spoke sadly

She looked at her sadly but she walked to her and put her hand on her shoulder "Its alright. I'll call you auntie from now on. All right?" Kagome said trying to cheer her up

"Thank you. That would be nice" she smiled at her

"I'm sorry though I have to leave immediately and if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Could you take care of Kagome a little longer?" Hitomi asked Miss H

"I would love to take care of her a little longer" She smiled and Hitomi turned to Miss H

"Here is 3 million yen and thank you for taking care for my daughter. It means a lot to me" Hitomi said bowimg her head.

"No problem. I enjoy caring for her anyway" She smiled and Hitomi turned and left

"Ugh. This is a lot to swallow. I need a break" Kagome walked to her room and fell asleep

'though she said that. I don't remember any of that happening. I do remember her but I feel as if….something else happened' and she drifted to sleep

* * *

She was walking along the sidewalk and a voice called to her. "Are you sure about this? Why not just get it over with?" the voice spoke 

"Well. It is a curse and the only one who can lift it is Inuyasha. He'll be the one not me." Hitomi said not looking at the figure

"Fine. Have it your way. This is the future of our race we can't screw this up."

The figure spoke

"I know **Sesshomaru**, but I want the best for my children after all. I want her to realize how important she really is."

"Feh. What a mother you are" Sesshomaru smirked

"I know." She smiled and continued walking

* * *

"So Miroku. When is she coming?" Sango asked. She didn't like this but maybe they didn't have a choice this was Naraku after all. No failures allowed. just success. 

"She said tomorrow so I guess she's coming to class" Miroku said to Sango

"Ah well that's fine. I have a feeling classes just wont be the same." She said making dinner

"The more the merrier" Miroku said while he was watching TV on the couch

Sango giggled "I guess"

* * *

The next morning. Birds chirped, the sun was shining and… 

"WHAT!?!?"

A girl just screamed her lungs out

"ITS 6:30! I'm GOING TO BE LATE! IT TAKES 30 MINUTES TO GET THERE!"

She dressed so damn fast that it makes trains as slow as turtles and ran fast outside

"Kagome dear! You forgot your lunch!" Miss H said while Kagome came running back

"Thanks M- Auntie" She smiled and ran

"Ok! Take care and have a nice day! Well...I wasnt her mom but...that doesnt me I cant act like it" she huffed with pride

Kagome was still running but then someone called her

"Oi slowpoke!" she turned and saw Inuyasha behind her

"Hey! I'm not that slow!" she defended

"well your never going to make it to class like that! Hop on" he turned and bent so she could sit on his back

"Hmph! I'm not that pathetic" she snorted

"Well. I'm not the one going to be late." He said in a sort of cheery mood

"U-uh….Fine!" she then hopped on his back

"well hold on tight. I'm not exactly a car you know" she nodded and clinged on him he then launched from the spot and ran real fast

It was a nice ride. the breeze was flowing and her hair was flowing with it

She snuggled closer to his back 'I could get use to this….he's…so warm….'

'U-uh' Inuyasha was blushing. Feeling her face snuggle into his back. It felt so damn good he just wanted to punch someone out of pleasure….minus Kagome of course

* * *

Inuyasha landed behind a tree so they wouldn't be seen and they both walked to class. They met Sango and Miroku along the way and chatted the whole walk. They reached their class and took a seat beside each other. 

The teacher came in and they greeted each other "Ok class lets get started then. Higurashi"

Kagome hesitated a bit but stood up anyway "Do you know what happened to Mr. Magatsuhi?"

She cringed at the question but managed to make a reply "He told me he's leaving for a football tournament and wont be coming back for awhile"

"I see. Well let us introduced our new student"

'What again? People have been enrolling a lot lately' Kagome thought but then she came in. She had long black hair, brown eyes…..and pointy ears?

"Everyone please welcome Kikyo-...

**_Yukino_**"

'What the hell is she doing here?!' Inuyasha shouted in his mind

Kagome went wide eyed and froze 'Yukino?! M-my sister?!'

Seeing Kagome's shocked expression Kikyo smirked

'Oh I'm going to love this'

* * *

Well that wasn't a bad chapter. I was kind of clueless in what to do. I've lost my inspiration for awhile…I'll find more hopefully. 

I'm kind of depressed at how few my fans are but heck I'm doing it for them!

Special Thanks for:

kittyb78

Phantom's Ange

Loved Forever

ScifiAmy

AnimeLuvaRox

Unforgivablecursess

Your reviews mean a lot to me and keep me going! I'll try my best to make more chapters for you to read!

Till then

-Rhen


	9. Distress

Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in awhile! I was kind of empty in inspiration and had other things keeping me occupied. So enjoy!

Chapter 9: Distress

"Hi everyone! I'm Kikyo Yukino. I'm 18 and I love archery. It's nice to meet you all and I hope we have a great year together" She winked at the class. The guys were drooling, Miroku was getting his signature perverted grin, Sango was ready to slap him, Inuyasha was glaring at her and Kagome was just staring blankly.

"Well I have news that Koga Magatsuhi has just moved from our school. So Ms Yukino please take a seat" She then sat in front of Kagome and noticed their staring and so she looked back at them

"Yes?" Kikyo asked innocently

"What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha shouted in a sort of loud whisper

"Quiet down class!" The teacher spoke and they all shut up

"We'll talk about this later alright?" Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha and looked back at the teacher.

* * *

The first half of class then ended Kagome was walking along the corridor but then she heard voices by the Janitor's office 

"What do you want and what are you doing here?!" 'That voice…it's Inuyasha' Kagome thought

"Just came for a visit. Is something wrong with that?" 'Kikyo?'

"Well yeah! For one I wasn't even told about you coming here!" Inuyasha spoke

"So? I can go wherever I please." She defended

"No. I want the truth! Why are you here!?" Inuyasha said threatening her

"Alright alright I'll tell you. No need to go berserk"

"Feh" he said

"You Grandfather asked me to visit you to see how you were doing and check if you did what you're supposed to do. Did you?"

"……." He looked away and stayed silent

"Typical" she sighed, opened the door and looked at the direction to the cafeteria "Don't worry. He'll tell you eventually" Kikyo said not looking back

'what does she mean "tell me" '? Kagome thought but was broken out of her thoughts

"Oh Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked curiously

"Err…I was just happen to walk buy and on to lunch that's all! Err… Lets go!" She said grabbing his hand

"Hey…the cafeteria is that way" he corrected

"Oh! My bad!" they then walked the other way

'Sigh I wonder when I should tell her.'

* * *

Lunch was silent…well no words were spoken anyway…Miroku was slapped 5 times already and he's lying face on the table while Kikyo was giggling at the scene. Kagome was just looking out the window thinking about something. Inuyasha just kept eating. 

"Well I'm done. I'm going to class" Inuyasha then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria

"Wait up!" Kikyo shouted running after him

"So Kagome…anything happen lately?" Sango asked curiously

"Hmm? Oh no. Nothing much" she said dully. She was still thinking

"Really? But you look like something's bothering you" she asked worried this time.

"I told you already. It's nothing!" Kagome was starting to hope she would stop asking but no such luck. She knew Sango more then anybody

"Well Kagome I want to know! I'm your friend and I want to- AHH!" Kagome raised at eye brow as Sango stood up

"You stupid pervert! I'm going to clobber you!" Miroku already stood up and ran for his life.

"I owe Miroku for this" she smiled, stood up and walked to class

* * *

Soon after class ended, Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted to hang out at the park and she agreed. 

"Here's your ice cream" Inuyasha said handing the treat to her.

"Um...Thanks" she took the ice cream in her hand and started to lick at it

"Hey Inuyasha" she said

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Kikyo talking about in the Janitor's office?" She asked curiously

he almosted chocked on his ice cream when he swalloed the cone "U-uh….N-nothing important" he stuttered

there was more silence. The moon was shinning brightly and Kagome was getting sleepy so she leaned her head on his shoulder. He replied to her touch and wrapped his hand around her waist. She was closing her eyes slowly. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. For awhile they just stared at each other and leaning closer and closer centimeters apart---just then an evil laugh appeared among their surroundings.

"That laugh….damn him…" Inuyasha started to growl

"My. You remember my voice? I'm very flattered you son of a bitch **(A/N he means that literally)" **Naraku laughed a bit

"Shut up! Show yourself!" Inuyasha barked but he didn't come out. Instead it was a scream

"Hey dumbass I've got your girl already so what are you waiting for?" He smirked and disappeared

He punched the ground "Damn him! I'll get him for this!"

"Naraku huh?"

"……Kikyo?" Inuyasha searched and found her on a tree branch

"His lair isn't to far from here. About Soulth East from this spot."

" Alright. I'm off" Inuyasha

"I'm coming too!" she jumped on his back

but something was wrong…..

* * *

"My, my Naraku strikes again and he took Kagome with him." 

"Well milady. Will you try to help him?"

"Nah. I'm sure he can do it on his own but this wont be easy."

"Was Naraku ever easy?"

she laughed. "Good point"

* * *

Inuyasha was running with Kikyo on his back. Everything around them looked like a blur and Kikyo was enjoying this while Inuyasha was simply running with all his might. They arrived at a house but…. 

"This is my house!" Inuyasha shouted "Are you sure Naraku is here!?"

"Well maybe you should look behind it" she said

he walked around his house and you could see a dark castle at the other side of the forest

"When did he make that?" he asked "Dunno. When he got here I guess" she shrugged and Inuyasha just continued running.

'I'm coming Kagome!'

* * *

Meanwhile— 

'Ngghhhh….where am I?' Kagome thought. Everything was dark and she could barely see anything'

"I see your awake" The dark voice rang through her ears.

She looked up to see a that same bastard. Black hair, Red eyes and that sinister smirk….this position...'Just like in my dream' **(A/N nothing green! This is rated T not M so no lemons or rape alright!?)**

He leaned down and lifted her face to face his.

"Naraku" she said with a slight venom but cursing wasn't her thing.

"Bingo dear. And since Inuyasha isn't here your all mine" he smirked….he was leaning closer and closer….

"stop…..stop…..STOP!!" she shouted and Naraku was hit hard with her fist…"Wha?—" she looked at Naraku who was still stuck to the wall "Who cares now I can escape!" she stood up and ran

"Kukuku…This is my castle and you aren't going anywhere"

Kagome was still running. It was like a maze in here. All these corridors, stairs and rooms. It was bad enough that she was in Naraku's castle and he could take advantage of her any time. She reached a big room with a double door at the other end she was going to run to it but it was slowly opening and a certain someone came in…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and he looked at her

"Kagome!" but a dark aura appeared behind her.

"I see you've come Inuyasha, Kikyo" he said holding Kagome's hands together on her back. She glared at him

"Let her go!" He shouted

"let me think about that…how bout after I have my way with her?"

"Screw you! You'll pay for what you've done you bastard! Eat this: Windsca-" red liquid flew and dripped

a sword was right through his chest. He looked behind him "K-Kikyo…what the hell?" he felt week and fell down flat on the floor

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well there had to be some problems sooner or later. Once again I'm sorry I didn't update earlier! I lost my inspiration! You cant just buy it you know? 

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to Review! Your support is what keeps me typing so Review!

Till then

-Rhen


	10. Author's note

Guys! I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYVERY VERY VERYVERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYVERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYVERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYVERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!!

I Promise I'll upload 3 new chapters when I can! Hopefully this week! And if its not too much trouble could you review each chapter? It would mean a lot! and once again I'm sorry!

My computer's got a voltage problem along with internet AND file corruption! I posted this from a kafe!

And Sorry again!

Thanks and till then

-Rhen


End file.
